Sunrise Talks
by Mixed-Shades
Summary: Sometimes, even what seems to be one of the most ordinary phenomena, like the sunrise, may bring hope to those who need it. This applies to both the Mole and Mysterion. One-shot.


**Sunrise Talks**

**A/N: Howdy-ho, everyone! :D Today I bring you an extraordinarily pointless one-shot focusing on our favorite French mercenary, the Mole. Christophe and Kenny are friends in this. Hope you like it :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the show, they belong to Trey and Matt.**

**:::**

He inhaled deeply from his cigarette and then puffed out a cloud of smoke, watching as it slowly disappeared into the night. The soft breeze felt nice against his face, he thought as he laid his arm atop his right knee and left his other leg dangling on the edge of the rooftop he was perched on.

He took the cigarette to his mouth once again and broke into a smirk as he noticed the first signs of dawn, the dark sky slowly becoming brighter in the horizon. It has been a while since Christophe had watched the sunrise. Well, actually, he had watched it plenty of times, but he had been too busy at the time shooting some guy in the face or running away from the mafia to truly enjoy it.

He inhaled from the thin cancer stick, marveling at each color the sky was taking. Blue, purple, pink, red, orange. It was such an amazing phenomenon. Christophe actually felt lucky to be alive right now for being able to watch it. It looked like this so called 'God' had done something right, after all.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

The French man turned his head to side and looked over his shoulder, half-smirking at the purple-clad figure standing a few feet away from him, his long cloak fluttering softly with the wind. The boy had his hands resting on his hips and a playful smile adorning his face, his blue eyes shining underneath a black mask.

"Tired of chasing criminal-wannabes in your underwear, McCormick?" Christophe said teasingly, turning back to watch the colorful horizon.

"Mysterion, if you don't mind." the superhero corrected before sitting beside the mercenary on the rooftop, swinging his legs back and forth against the cold air in the most careless way. "And I'm just taking a break. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Christophe puffed out a ring of smoke and watched as it flew away from them. "Yes, it is beautiful." the mercenary agreed. The blackness lingering above the town was turning a deep blue as the brighter colors slowly conquered the sky. It was so strange that the small mass of yellow rising from behind the snow-covered mountains could bring so many different shades to the endless dark space circling the planet. It felt almost like magic.

"You wanna know something, Mole?" Mysterion suddenly asked.

"Non, but I 'ave a feeling you'll tell me anyway." the Mole replied, deadpan.

The superhero let out a long sigh. "Life sucks balls sometimes."

"Really? Wouldn't 'ave guessed." Christophe responded sarcastically, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm not finished, douche-face." Mysterion rolled his eyes at the Frenchman. "Anyways, despite the ginormic load of crap that is our life, things like this" he pointed at the rising sun in front of them, "Are what makes it worth living."

The Mole inhaled deeply from his cigarette before puffing out the smoke, not saying anything for a few moments. Then, he turned to look at the masked boy with the most serious expression he could muster. "Zhat was incredibly gay, McCormick."

"What?! No it wasn't, asshole!" Kenny chuckled and punched him in the arm. The Mole laughed whole-heartedly, bringing the cancer stick to his mouth yet again.

"Except it was." he retorted in a playful tone, puffing out a ring of smoke.

"Whatever." Mysterion rolled his eyes once again and they both stared at the horizon in silence, watching as the bright yellow sphere slowly claimed the sky and spread its light throughout the town, erasing any signs of darkness that had lingered until the very end. A new day had begun.

"Wanna hang out later?" Kenny asked and Christophe smirked. He found amazing how McCormick insisted on asking this question every time they saw each other, even though Christophe would always turn down any invitation to partake in socialization activities. The poor kid's persistence was rather admirable, he admitted.

"Got stuff to do." he said his usual response and put out his cigarette.

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of being blown off like that."

"Zhen stop asking zhat goddamn question and get over the fact zhat I don't intend to hang out with ze likes of you anytime soon." the Mole spat back, never taking his eyes from the morning sun.

"Jeez, Chris, no need to get your panties in a knot." Kenny put his hands up in a surrendering gesture and the Mole sent him the deadliest glare the vigilante had ever seen in his lifetime.

"Call me zhat one more time and I'll rip your balls off." the Frenchman sentenced, turning back to watch the sunrise.

"Jesus Christ, you sure ain't a morning person." Kenny said, slightly afraid of the threat because he _knew_ the Mole would do it without thinking twice.

They sat in silence for a few moments, hearing the chirping of the birds as they came out of their trees and began flying across the bluish sky. The sounds of cars driving on the formerly abandoned roads, along with the occasional honking and dude yelling at the guy in front of him, kind of broke this otherwise peaceful scenery, but Christophe didn't care. It was still his favorite time of the day.

He heard a sigh from his left side and turned to see Mysterion stand up and stretch his arms above his head, letting out a rather big and unceremoniously loud yawn. Christophe shook his head though he couldn't help but chuckle at the McCormick boy's lack of manners.

"Well, this was indeed a riveting experience, but I'd better get going." The blond boy said, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at the mercenary. "The guys should be at the bus stop by now."

"Have fun learning." Christophe replied disinterestedly, reaching inside his jacket to light up another cigarette.

"You know, Kyle is always giving me shit about that." Kenny mentioned as Christophe puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"About what?"

"Smoking." McCormick replied. "Says it'll destroy my life."

"It is true." Christophe stared at the cancer stick in his fingers intently. "However, I don't care enough to quit." and as if to prove his point, he placed the cigarette between his lips and inhaled deeply.

"Ky would have a filled day with you." Kenny shook his head amusedly. "Well, see you around, I guess."

"Au revoir." the Frenchman said without looking up at the superhero as he jumped off the rooftop. The Mole snickered quietly as he heard a small 'thud' accompanied by an "Ow! For fuck's sake…"

"Careful now, don't hurt yourself." Christophe shouted out into the morning sky, a large grin on his bearded face.

"Fuck you!" was the reply he got, which had him snickering even more. Even though he would never admit it to the blond, Christophe rather enjoyed his company. Maybe someday he would come out of his shell and accept Kenny's invitation to hang out with him and his friends. _Un jour, p__eut-être*…_

He felt a buzzing on his front pocket and reached a hand inside to fish out his phone, grimacing as he saw who was calling him. Gregory._ For fuck's sake…_ he thought as he reluctantly picked up.

"Oui?"

"_Mole, get your arse over here right fucking now._"

He was angry. Something must be up, much to the Mole's misfortune, since that meant he would have to bid his quiet time farewell. "Hmm, you seem to be on your period today, Gregory. What 'appened?"

"_I'm not in the mood for your bloody games, Mole. We've got a problem and I need you here _now_._"

Christophe sighed exasperatedly, knowing it was best not to annoy him any further. "Fine, give me a minute." He ended the call and got up from his position, straightening his back and putting out his second cigarette. This was why someone like him couldn't have a normal life; there was always some shit to deal with.

He put his hands on his hips and glanced at the now fully risen sun, smiling a little. McCormick was right; life could be extraordinarily shitty, but if he could survive one more miserable day, then he would be able to see one more sunrise. And that would make it all worth it.

**:::**

*****_**Un jour, peut-être**_** – One day, maybe.**


End file.
